


Date Night

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Baby Anakin is a month old, and Ben wants to take Rey out for a relaxing date. Poe and Finn agree to babysit, and nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Star Wars day! I wanted to publish this yesterday, but I got busy with school stuff. Also, shout out to my friend who came up with the idea for this one-shot. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey sat in the rocking chair in the baby’s nursery, feeding Anakin. He was just about a month old, yet Rey wasn’t quite used to all the late night feedings. She was constantly tired, and Ben could tell that running the Senate and taking care of a newborn was starting to take a toll on her. 

“You’re falling asleep.”

Rey’s head jolted up as she realized Ben was watching her from the doorway. The baby hiccuped, signaling he was done eating. Ben quickly came into the room and took Anakin from Rey. “You need to go sleep, I can burp him if you want.”

Rey nodded and rubbed her eyes, as Ben took her place in the chair. She turned around again to face him. “Are you sure-”

“Yes! Go get some rest. I’ll be there in a little bit.” Rey nodded again and left the room. 

The next morning, Ben was making breakfast while Rey was holding Anakin in the living room. He brought a plate and set it down on the small table in front of Rey. “Thank you.” she said, looking up at him. 

He stood for a moment staring at her. Rey started to sense rising stress, which in return worried her. Before she could get any words out, he cut her off. 

“I’m worried about you Rey.”

She set the baby down in the small bassinet they put in their living room. She got up and guided Ben to the sofa next to her. “Why? I’m just fine.” she finished her words with a soft chuckle. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the ground. “I can tell you’re exhausted. Stars, I can  _ feel _ your tiredness constantly. I just don’t want you to run yourself too far down.”

Rey sat still for a moment, taking in Ben’s words. She understood his concerns, but this was just a part of life. She moved a little closer to him, putting an arm on his back. “Ben, I know you’re worried. But I’m okay, I swear!”

He nodded as she pulled his head to her chest and kissed it. “There’s no need to worry about me. I’m fine, I’m here.” Ben nodded, and came up to kiss Rey on the lips. 

“Rey, there’s no denying you need a break.” She scoffed at his comment. “A break?” she said with a laugh, “There’s really no time for that. I’m either working or with the baby.”

Ben shook his hands. “You know what? No. Saturday, you and I are having a picnic.” Rey tried to interject, but Ben wouldn’t let her get a word in. “No ‘buts’ about it.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed towards Anakin, who was now fast asleep in his bassinet. “I think you’re forgetting something important.” 

Ben chuckled, “You know, I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” Rey laughed. “Oh come on! You know what I mean. We can’t have a relaxing date with a crying baby.”

Ben pursed his lips as he thought about what they should do. He really wanted to have a peaceful date with Rey, but she was right, Anakin would definitely put a damper on that. 

He clapped his hands, causing the baby to stir. “I got it! Finn and Poe!” Rey raised her eyebrows and gave Ben a confused look as she crossed her arms. “Finn…. and Poe?” she said, clearly mocking her husband. 

“Yes!” Ben began, slightly raising his voice, being careful not to wake the baby. “You told me that they want kids someday. Why not give them a crash course on parenting?” 

Rey paused for a moment, digesting Ben’s words. She thought it was adorable that he wanted to do this for her, but she wasn’t quite convinced that Poe and Finn would go for it. “You know what?” She said, turning to Ben. “I’ll ask them today in our meeting. But no promises.” 

Ben flashed her the biggest grin and the two returned to their breakfast. 

After Finn, Poe, and Rey had finished discussing some Senate related things, they had changed the topic to wedding planning. Finn and Poe’s wedding was roughly five months away, and everyone was starting to feel the excitement. 

“So, how are plans coming along?” Rey asked, resting her head in her hands and grinning. 

Finn shrugged. “Fine, I guess. All though someone is being difficult with choosing the cake.” He raised his eyebrows at Poe, who rolled his eyes. “Well  _ excuse me _ for wanting everything to be perfect.” Finn just chuckled in response and kissed Poe on the cheek. 

When Rey didn’t respond, Finn could tell something was wrong. She just sat at the table, staring off. 

“Rey…? Are you alright?” Finn said, waving a hand gently in front of her face. 

She shook her head as she snapped out of her trance. “Oh, I’m sorry. Just Anakin is up a couple times a night, I’m not sleeping that often.”

The two men each gave her a sympathetic look. “Is there anything we can do to help?” Poe asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

Rey rubbed the back of her neck. “Well… Ben  _ did _ want to have a nice lunch on Saturday. He- _ we _ were wondering if you guys would be willing to watch the baby.”

Without missing a beat, Finn immediately agreed. “Of course. Just let us know when.” 

Rey gave them a soft smile as she stood up. “Thank you guys, it means a lot, really.” She hugged the two of them and went to leave. “I’ll see you on Saturday!”

Once Rey was gone and out of earshot, Poe turned fast to face Finn. “What the hell are you thinking?” Finn turned towards his fiance. “What do you mean?”

“ _ Us _ ?  _ The baby? _ I don’t see this ending well.” Finn waved Poe’s words away. “How bad could it be?” 

Poe’s eyes widened, and he raised his voice slightly. “I’ve never taken care of a baby. Before Anakin was born, I had never even  _ held _ a baby! And I’m assuming the same for you.”

Finn exhaled. “You’re right, Anakin was really the first baby I had ever seen. But we’ll be fine! Plus, it’ll prepare us for when we have a little one someday.” He moved closer to Poe and wrapped his arm around him. 

“Okay, fine. But if anything happens, it’s your fault!” He pointed in Finn’s face before relaxing into his chest. “Fine by me.” Finn said, as he kissed Poe’s head. 

The big day finally arrived. Rey’s tiredness had changed to anxiousness, as the realization that she would have to leave her baby washed over her. In the month he had been alive, the longest she had been away from Anakin was only a few hours. Additionally, if she wasn’t with him, it was Ben or Leia. Not that she didn’t trust Finn or Poe, but it was their first time caring for a baby. 

Ben, sensing her anxiousness, came into the nursery to find Rey staring at Anakin, who was sleeping in his crib. 

“You know, you can keep staring at him all you want, but he’s not going anywhere.” He said jokingly, with a shrug. When Rey didn’t respond to the joke, Ben really knew that something was wrong. 

“Woah, what’s the matter?” He came up next to her and placed a hand on her back. Rey still was staring at the baby, unresponsive. Ben quickly scanned her mind to find an answer. “Rey, he’s gonna be just fine. I’m surprised that I trust Finn and Poe more than you do!”

Rey let out one small laugh, and turned around, facing Ben. “You’re right. I’m sorry I’ve been all over the place lately.” He pulled her in for a hug. “There’s no need to apologize.”

Their moment was interrupted by knocking at their front door. The two walked quickly to answer it. 

When Finn and Poe came into the quarters, Rey bombarded them with information. Where the bottles were, how to feed the baby, how much he should eat, and tons of other things Finn and Poe wouldn’t have dreamed of asking. 

“Rey, they get it!” Ben said, taking her hand. “Besides, we won’t be far. We’ll just be out in the meadow guys. If there’s truly an emergency, one of you can come find us.” The two men nodded. As Ben started to guide Rey out of their quarters, she turned back to her friends. “Really, if  _ anything _ happens, come get me!” 

“Rey!” Ben called, causing chuckles to rise out of Finn and Poe. 

Once Rey and Ben arrived in the meadow, they found a nice shady spot under a large tree. They set up a blanket and started to eat the food Ben had made for him. In between bites, Rey caught Ben looking at her. “What?” she said, trying to figure out what he was staring at. 

“I’m just so lucky, that’s all. I can’t believe I have the most wonderful woman in the galaxy as my wife.” Rey smirked and blushed. “Oh Solo, you are too sweet.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

Things weren’t as peaceful back at Rey and Ben’s quarters. 

About twenty minutes after Rey and Ben had left, Anakin had woken up, and was  _ wailing.  _ Poe was frantically trying to rock the baby, trying to get him to calm down. Meanwhile, Finn was struggling to get the milk Rey had pumped into a bottle. 

“Stars, Finn, just unscrew the top!”

“Would you stop yelling? It’s stressing me out!”

“You’re the one yelling now!”

Finally, Finn managed to fill the bottle and hand it to Poe. Anakin promptly took the bottle in his mouth and started drinking. Both of the men sighed, and walked over to the couch as the baby continued eating. 

Back at the picnic, Rey was laying down, her head in Ben’s lap, as he played with her hair. Ben loved playing with Rey’s hair, and would often attempt to put it up in different styles. At this point, he could really only do Rey’s typical triple buns. He had tried to braid it once, but Rey was not a fan. 

She looked up at Ben, her eyes meeting his. “I love you.” He smiled. “I love you too.”

The baby had finished eating, and Finn took the bottle and went to put it in the sink. “Poe, you need to burp him. Do you want me to go get a rag?” 

“Oh please,” Poe started as he shifted the baby into the burping position. “I’ll be fine.” He gently started to pat the baby’s back and Finn returned to his spot on the sofa. 

A few moments later, an odd noise came from Anakin, and Poe saw the grimace on Finn’s face as he felt wetness start to fall down his back. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“Do you want me to answer that?” Finn asked, with the disgusted look on his face. Poe didn’t need to hear it from Finn. He lifted Anakin up to find spit-up around his mouth, confirming his assumptions about the liquid that was now down halfway his back. “Finn,  _ please _ go get that rag.  _ Now. _ ”

Rey and Ben were laying down on the blanket, holding hands and looking at the sky. Rey turned to Ben, her face inches away from his. “You were right. We needed this, thank you.” He leaned in and gave her a long, deep kiss. 

Once they broke it, Rey sat up. “As much as I would like to stay here all day, we should probably get back. I wonder how the dads-in-training are doing.” She finished her sentence off with a giggle. Ben agreed and the two of them started to clean up their picnic. 

Hand in hand, Ben and Rey returned to their quarters, and weren’t expecting to find the scene they did. 

The two men were sitting on the couch. Finn was holding the baby, who was starting to drift off to sleep. Poe sat next to him, shirtless, with a towel wrapped around him, staring at the ground. 

Rey gave him a confused look, “Wha-” Poe put him a hand to stop her. “Don’t.” He gestured to his shirt on the floor, and Rey immediately understood what had happened. To Poe’s dismay, she started laughing. She put a hand on her cheek and shook her head. “Gods, I  _ knew _ I should’ve warned you about that!” Finn couldn’t help but smile either. 

“You’re saying, this has happened before, and you  _ didn’t  _ tell us!” Rey smiled and looked at Ben. “I mean, part of me assumed you might have known. Babies spit up all the time!” 

Poe gave her a look and gestured to himself. “Yes, clearly I knew all about it.” His tone was sarcastic. 

Ben quickly returned to their bedroom, and grabbed a shirt for Poe to wear. “Here, take this.” 

Poe snatched the shirt from him. “Thanks.” 

Rey took the baby from Finn. “Did you throw up on Uncle Poe? Now that wasn’t very nice was it?” She made a kissy face at Anakin and kissed him on the nose. “Thank you guys, seriously. I know there were some  _ issues _ , but you guys did a good job. If you’re willing, we’d definitely trust you guys to watch him again.” 

Finn smiled, “Of course. We loved spending time with him. Didn’t we?” He turned to Poe, who was slowly coming out of his sulk. “Yeah, well besides the puking.” Everyone in the room chuckled, as Finn and Poe made their way out the door. 

Rey went to lay Anakin in the bassinet, and turned towards Ben. “Thank you, again, for today. We should do it more often.” He came close to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. “Yes, especially since we have two pro babysitters now.” She smiled again and kissed him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
